


The Mystery Monster

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: B5 Mystery Monster fic





	The Mystery Monster

Sam hates when civilians get in the way of his hunts. He’s been on the track of something new and wants to catch or kill it before those Campbells get to it. 

He has it’s location narrowed down to a neighborhood in Pittsburgh.

* * *

 

“Hey Emmett,” Dean announces when he takes a seat in the booth at the Liberty Diner, “looks like you’ve got a new neighbor. Cas and I saw him moving in this morning.”

Dean and Cas share an apartment upstairs from Emmett and Michael.

“Hi Michael,” Cas greets as he squeezes in next to Dean, “This guy looks your type, all tall, handsome, and lots of muscles.”

Dean gives Cas a dirty look, “You checking out his muscles?”

“No. But the guy was carrying a chair up the stairs so it was kinda hard not to notice the man looks strong.”

“Bitch.” Dean pouts.

“Jerk.” Cas rebutes and kisses Dean’s pouty lips. 

“What’s he all pouty about?” Ted asks as he pushes Michael and Emmett deeper into the corner booth and joins them. 

Just then Brian walks in and Dean deepens his pout. Brian just bought a new corvette and wont let Dean take it for a drive, so he’s still mad. 

“What’s wrong with the princess?” Brian asks, pointing at Dean, “He mad because that intruder hasn’t come a knocking at his back door?”

“It’s not funny, Brian. People have died.” MIchael scolds.

“Fuck you, Brian.” Dean grouses.

“Hey -” Emmett buts in to stop a fight before it starts, Dean and Brian always seem to ruffle each others feathers. “Dean and Cas were just telling us about a new neighbor in the building.”

“Yeah,” Cas jumps in, “He didn’t seem to have much in the way of furniture; and he barely spoke when we welcomed him this morning.”

“Mornin’ boys.” Michael’s mom Debbie, a waitress at the Liberty Diner and a surrogate mom to all Michael’s friends, greets the table. A round of greetings are returned from the men.

“The usual all around?” She asks and everyone agrees to their usual breakfast orders. 

“So,” Emmett returns Cas to the subject of the new neighbor, “Tall, gorgeous and muscle bound?”

“I didn’t say gorgeous - I said handsome.” Cas cuts his eyes at Dean who is sipping his coffee and no longer pouting.

“Whatever, I think I need to be neighborly and greet Mr. Mystery Man to the building. Because God above knows that if we wait on Michael …” Emmet doesn’t finish, but everyone agrees because they know he only has eyes for Brian even if they’ve never actually gotten together. 

“Yeah, well, we tried and received a gruff  _ Hello _ and a door slammed in our faces.” Dean gripes, already set not to like their new neighbor.

“Oh, Dean, he did not slam the door. You and you’re drama. He said Good Morning and thanked us for welcoming him and then mentioned needing to finish unpacking and went inside his apartment and closed the door with his foot - because he was still holding that chair.” Cas clarified and tells the story in it’s truer version. 

“Stop taking his side, you don’t even know him.” Dean grumbles.

“Stop being so grumpy.”Cas orders.

“Stop telling me what to do.” Dean pouts.

“Oh my god, you kids sound like an old married couple.” Debbie laughs as she places plates in front of each of them. 

They’re all busy eating when Dean’s eyes go big, “New guy just walked in.” And all the eyes at the table are now on Sam as he’s looking around the room like he’s landed on Mars or something.

“Excuse me. Ma’am.” sam tries to get Debbie’s attention.

“Sit anywhere, honey, I’ll be right with you.”

Sam takes a deep breath and finds a seat at the bar, directly in view of the corner booth where the boys are sitting. 

“Emmett, now's your chance. Go over there and talk to him.” Cas urges with a big smile. 

“Yea, Emmett, hurry over before Cas tries to be neighborly again.” Dean puts a possessive arm around Cas.

“You think I should? Yeah, I should. My God look at that hair, gorgeous is right!” Emmett grabs a coffee pot, earning a sour look from Debbie, and leans close to the new guy. “Hey handsome, need a refill?”

“No, thanks, I’m good.” Sam replies without even looking up from his papers.

Emmett dramatically rolls his eyes and tries a new tactic. 

“My friend’s noticed you moving into the building this morning. I’m your next door neighbor. Emmett. Emmett Honeycutt.”

“Oh, um, nice to meet you, Emmett.” He shakes Emmett’s hand, “Sam Wesson.”

“Nice to meet  _ you _ , Sam Wesson.” Emmett sing-songs.

“Eh-hmm…” Michael clears his throat loudly at Emmett.

“And the pariah behind you are a few of your new neighbors and, ugh, my friends.”

“Oh, so they live in the same building?” Sam asks, interest peaked. Maybe he can get some answers with a little less leg work. “Great, I’d love to meet them.”

“Ooof coourse you would.” Emmett whines a little and takes Sam to meet the gang. He points and lists them off by name.  “Brian Kenny, Cas Novak, Dean Smith, Michael Novotny, and Ted Schmidt.”

Brian, as usual, shows little interest; Ted is over enthusiastic; Michael won't let go of his hand; and Cas and Dean have already met him. 

Sam figures he may as well jump right in, “So, I’ve heard some weird stories about an intruder in the neighborhood. Have any of you seen or heard of anything?”

“Oh, you mean Mr. Butt-fuck-to-death? Nope, never heard of him.” Brian sasses.

“Shut up, Brian. You just don’t care because you live up in that fancy loft now. I bet you’d care if you still lived down here on Liberty Avenue.” Dean turns to face Brian.

“Maybe, little Dean is just jealous. Cas, hold your boy back before he gets hurt trying to mess with the big boys.”

“No fighting, or you’re out of here! We run a wholesome diner here and I won’t have you boys causing trouble.” Debbie shouts from the center of the room. 

“Sorry, Debbie” Dean and Brian both apologize and stare at each other for another moment. 

“Welcome to Liberty Avenue, young fella.” Debbie welcomes Sam, “No need to look so scared, only a few of these knuckleheads bite - and then only for fun.” She cackles at her own joke. Sam smiles and introduces himself to Debbie.

“You boys be nice to Sam here, show him around tonight.”

“Thanks, Mom. We’re not in the third grade. I think We can handle a new neighbor, and Sam seems quite capable.” MIchael rushes Debbie off to take care of another table.

* * *

 

During the day, Sam checks out a few of the buildings where the unknown monster attacked, and decides to change his tactics from FBI agent to normal-Joe. This group of guys might be an asset as they seem to know everything and everyone in the neighborhood. Besides, people around here don’t seem the type to talk to cops much less the FBI. oh, and he’ll have to pretend to be gay. Well, all in a day’s work, gotta catch the monster. 

Sam does some more research with the new information he’s gathered from the locals as well as from the cops and coroner's office. The creature is something between a Hindu Subbus - Chuiaels, and a Popobawa. He has never heard of the Popobawa killing and the Chuiaels usually performs oral sex instead of anal like the men have died from. 

Man, this is some messed up creature, butt-fucking people to death.

* * *

 

“Sam.”

“Sam, wake up.” 

Sam open his eyes to see Dean looking terribly dirty and roughed up, and Cas looks like he’s been in a fight. 

“Dean? What?” He looks around and is confused, “Where?” He feels groggy 

“We were attacked by a djinn. Cas saved us.” Dean answers.

“I found you and killed the djinn, Dean was able to awake first. I was concerned about you Sam.”

“Djinn? I don’t remember hunting a djinn.” Sam slumps to the floor, confused and feeling ill, “I thought they gave you your dream life.”

“Why what did you dream?” Dean asks.

“I’m not sure you want to know. Are we in Pittsburgh?”

Dean’s eyes go huge, “Was I in your dream? Because you were in my dream. In Pittsburgh.”

Sam looks between Cas and Dean. “I think we need to talk about this after we get some food in us. I think this was one of those new souped-up monsters. I’m glad you killed it Cas.”


End file.
